The Heavens Burn: A War of the Cosmos
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: Far in the future, Earth comes under attack by a power seeking to expand itself in the universe. Now the fate of time and space rests in the hands of small band of unlikely heroes. Summary sucks but please read and reviews. Thanks!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything inside of this prologue or the rest of this story! Any of the franchises in this story belong to their own owners!

* * *

_Dumdumdumdum. Dumdumdumdum. Dumdumdumdum._

Fingers tapped the table impatiently, causing a metallic drumming to echo. They were placed inside of a metal gauntlet inscribed with ancient markings from the dark past of a powerful civilization. Its owner wore the face of a man, but he was far more ancient than any human.

Ancient blue eyes stared across the table and towards three other human-like beings wearing majestic red robes, just like the ancient being. They were older than any human, but far younger than the one sitting at the head of the table. The ancient being sat silently while the others chattered among themselves.

One said being, a male with a golden cap on his head, talked with his female compatriot, "Are you sure about this?"

The female presented a high-tech pad with calculations to him. "There's no doubt about it," she answered. "The stars here have different astronomical positions. You can see for yourself."

After inspecting the calculations, the same being sighed as he placed the pad on the table and laid back in his seat. "So it is true. We are no longer in our own universe."

Another male who sat across from the two spoke up. "How is that even possible? We should have been destroyed in the blast!"

"But we're here, instead," said the female. "It is a great mystery. None of us could have seen it coming."

The first male stared at her. "Mystery or not, we're in another universe with no way back. We're trapped."

"Trapped, you say?"

All eyes fell on the ancient one, who finally broke his vow of silence. His fingers were still and silent, but his voice boomed with great ambition and power. When the ancient being spoke, he carried a great weight and no one dared to interrupt him.

"Don't be so quick to assess our situation, Castellan," the ancient spoke, staring at the first male.

The first male, the Castellan, only stared back at the ancient being. "What do you mean, Lord President?"

With his uncovered hand, the ancient one, the 'Lord President,' grabbed the large staff on his seat. It clanged against the floor as he stood. and spoke with the words of knowledge and power that made the others respect and fear him.

"We have been driven from our own universe, yes, but this is a new opportunity for us," he began. "There are dozens of worlds out there, new timelines for us to explore! This is the chance we have been wanting for so long. This is the chance we can use to rebuild the former glory of our race!"

"But we no longer have our ability of time travel," the Castellan objected. "We can't be the guardians of time if we cannot master it."

The woman interjected, "Actually, we still have the technology necessary for us to do so. We will need to consult our engineers first."

"Excellent," the Lord President smiled, turning to the other man. "Coordinator, have your agents in the Celestial Intervention Agency on standby. I want them to explore the nearest star system for us to establish our new base of operations."

The Coordinator nodded. "Yes, Lord Rassilon,"

Rassilon turned his attention to the other two. "You are dismissed. We have much work to do."

All three rose from their seats and bowed before taking their leave. Rassilon found himself in the chamber with only his guards standing in the far back of the chamber. The smile on his face turned into a grin as the ambition in his voice rose.

"This is a new day for the Time Lords. A new day, indeed." Rassilon, Lord President of the Time Lords, raised his eyes to the new sky over his head.

"We shall rise, once again."

* * *

AN: Alright, that's the prologue. Was it good, bad, or meh? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Please, please, let me know what works and what doesn't work, so I can fix whatever mistakes I make this fic.

Raika out.

PS: What do you think of the title? Should I keep it or change it?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any franchises mentioned in this chapter or any future chapters in this story. They belong to their own respective companies and groups, not me. This excludes OCs.

* * *

_Five years later…_

Crystal Tokyo, once the old city of Tokyo, stood in the great sea, housing the small remnant of humanity who survived the Great Freeze. The entire city was a shining light in the frozen wasteland caused by the great catastrophe from a nearly a thousand years ago.

Its denizens walked through the market plaza, the most crowded part of the city. Both buyers and sellers wore fancy clothing similar to that of Victorian England with high-collared suits and jackets for men and frilly dresses for women, carrying the air of their higher-class upbringing with them.

But behind a pile of boxes was one who hid from the rest. His tattered brown cloak contrasted with their clean capes, and his cowl concealed his features.

From where he hid, the figure moved one hand out of his cloak, slightly outstretched towards a nearby. On it were a pile of oranges remaining perfectly still. Suddenly, one orange fell off from the pile and slowly rolled onto the ground, avoiding the feet of the unsuspecting people.

While the figure grabbed the orange with his free hand, his outstretched one focused on the oranges. Another fell off and then another, and both rolled on the ground toward him. No one ever noticed what was happening right at their feet, just how he wanted it.

Placing the oranges in a small bag beneath his cloak, the figure turned to the stand once more. Another orange fell out and rolled once again…

SQUISH!

… but it was crushed underneath an armored boot. The figure's eyes widen under his hood and his gaze noticed the boots' owner, a man in the silver armor of the queen's guard. With that single guard, were more, each one armed with spears and shields.

What made it worse was that one guard was looking at the pile of boxes the figure hid behind. Soon, all the guards turned their heads to see what their compatriot was staring at.

The figure mentally cursed himself. They were going to notice him sooner or later, and he needed to get out of the market before he was caught. So, with a small inhale of air, the figure made a run for it.

The guards saw the ends of a tattered cloak before they saw its wearer pushing by the many civilians. The dirtied clothed gave the guards a hint as to who this mysterious person was, and they soon made chase. "Halt in the name Neo-Queen Serenity!" one of the guards commanded.

It went ignored at the figure ran down the cobblestone street, one hand held onto the small bag of oranges. Stretching his other hand to another stand, he flung his hand to his pursuers and everyone gasped as an invisible force flung it to the guards.

The guards cried out as the stand crashed into them, sending them crashing onto the street. Those who were lucky enough to avoid face chips of wood and food being flung into the air and their unprotected faces. When the figure momentarily glanced over his shoulder, the sight brought a smile to his hidden face.

The members of Crystal Tokyo only watched, some of them exclaiming "dirty ruffian!" and "uncouth ingrate!" at the figure. The cloaked figure just ignored them as he rushed pass them with great speed and made a sharp turn into a nearby alley.

The figure rested his back against the brick wall of the alley and he could hear sound of the guards' metal boots. They did not even bother to look as they passed the alley and the figure sighed with relief, knowing he lost his pursuers.

Turning deep within the alley, the figure continued his journey without any more trouble.

* * *

Far in the distance, the remains of old Tokyo was shadowed by Crystal Tokyo's light. The once prosperous city had been frozen over and the cold would have been almost unbearable if not for the heat radiating from the city. Despite its inhospitable conditions, it did not mean the ruins were uninhabited.

The figure's worn shoes stepped on the cold street and he shivered under his cloak. It had been a long journey back, and now, his shadowed gazed came across the frost-covered buildings as he continued on.

Upon reaching the area, the figure threw the hood back to reveal a young man in his twenties. The cold wind pressed against his tanned complexion and passed through his brown hair. The blue eyes darted from one frozen building to the next, wondering about where the people were.

"Alam's back!" a cheerful voice rung out.

In no time, the young man found a small group of children running towards him. There were four of them, each one wearing tattered clothes to keep their bodies from the cold. Their faces beamed with joy, a definite change from their usual glum expressions.

Alam let out a small laugh as the children gathered around him. "Hey, there," he greeted.

"Did you bring us anything?" the eldest, a young girl, asked eagerly.

One boy jumped up with excitement. "Yeah, what did you bring us?"

Then, another voice, one much older and feminine, called out, "Now, children give Alam some space."

The four children obediently stepped back from Alam, making way for their mother to come through. She was a woman in her forties with long brown hair and in similar clothing to her children. "It's so nice to see you, Alam," she smiled as she gently grasped Alam's hand with her frail fingers.

"You too," Alam returned, grabbing the bag under his cloak. "I've brought all I could."

The mother took the bag. "I'll give this to the others," she told him, "and thank you for this. I'm sorry I can't give anything back."

Alam gave a humble shook of his head. "Don't worry about it. It's just another routine."

The youngest of the children, a girl, tugged on her mother's clothing, gaining the attention of both adults. "Mom, can Alam play with us?" she asked.

"Yeah, can he?" the eldest chimed in.

Smiling, their mother patted the youngest one's head. "I'm sure Alam's busy. Maybe he can play with you some other time."

"Actually, I think I have time to spare," assured Alam. "I just need to check on a few things at my place, first."

The answer caused the children to let out "hurrahs!" before their mother caught their attention. "Now children," she strictly told them, "remember, don't play too far and no fighting!"

Alam had to stifle a chuckle at the children nodding to their stern mother. He said nothing and instead watched as the mother's strictness was replaced with a warm smile. "Now, go play," she said.

The children immediately bolted off through the frozen streets, releasing all of the energy they kept bottled up inside of them. "Don't be too long!" another boy of the group shouted, waving to Alam.

"I won't!" Alam waved back.

The children became smaller and smaller with every passing second. As soon as they left, so did the smile on Alam, his lips turning into a straight line. His expression was devoid of joy and now filled with both exhaustion and irritation.

The mother, noticing the look on his face, asked, "Is everything alright, Alam?"

Alam let out a small sigh and faced the mother. "No. I've been a bit on edge, recently."

"Having trouble with the queen's guards?" she assumed.

He suppressed a slight twinge of irritation and answered, "There's that, but it's something else. I keep getting this feeling something bad is going to happen."

As Alam's words hung in the air, the mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you, Alam. Your gifts have never been proven wrong before," she spoke with the upmost sincerity. "But not everything is set in stone. Maybe this feeling you have is nothing."

He raised his gaze to meet with her brown eyes. "Maybe," Alam conceded with uncertainty, "but I don't know. Whatever it is, it's making me uneasy."

The mother removed her hand from Alam's shoulder. "We can talk about it later. Right now, you should go home."

After a moment of silence, Alam agreed, "I guess you're right."

The mother smiled. "Take care of yourself, Alam."

"I will," he returned the smile.

And with that, Alam headed towards his home. The mother herself, returned to her own home with the bag in her hand to store it and prepare a meal for her children.

For a moment, Alam halted his walk and spared a glance to Crystal Tokyo in the far distance. A twinge of anger rose within Alam at the sight of the royal palace's tall spires and he quickly returned to his strode, not wanting to even think about those dwelling there.

* * *

From the balcony of her palace, Neo-Queen Serenity stared down at her domain of Crystal Tokyo. A slight breeze blew through her blond pig-tails and her white gown. Her eyes stared out at city below, the many lights twinkling like the stars above. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but the queen's mind had been elsewhere.

"I see you're up," a voice called out to her.

Serenity turned around to see her husband, King Darien of Earth, standing at the threshold leading into the throne room. He donned a black caped tuxedo that contrasted with the bright colors of the palace. "Is everything alright?" he asked, approaching Serenity.

She noticed the concern in her husband's eyes and assured, "I'm alright, dear. I'm just wanted some time to think."

"About the Negamoon attack," came from Darien. It was not a question.

Serenity nodded as she stared back at the city. "It's been over ten years since then. All of our posts in the solar system are in ruins. The only thing left is this city."

Darien put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "But we're still here. We can rebuild we've lost everything."

The queen of Earth, unconvinced, slipped out of Darien's grasp. "I wonder…" her voice trailed off as her walked into the crystal floor of the throne room.

Her eyes were not on the two majestic thrones or the wooden doors, but on the paintings on the wall. Each portrayed events during Crystal Tokyo's existence: the crowning of Serenity, her marriage to Darien, all leading up to the infamous Negamoon family crisis. Her eyes trailed down the artistic timeline that showed a time of joy and hope turn into one of instability and chaos.

"Ever since the Negamoon family, we have been forced to banish our own citizens to the outside world," she spoke. "The exiles still carry darkness inside of them. They wished for the old ways before the Great Freeze. Not even the Silver Imperium Crystal could fix that."

Darien walked up behind his wife. "And that was why they were banished," he told Serenity. "They would have caused a civil war in the city if they stayed. It had to be done."

The queen of Crystal Tokyo sighed, gazing back at him. "I know… I only wish they still could have been saved."

The two were silent, the queen not wanting to say anything and the king not sure of what to say. It lasted for many moments until they heard the throne room's doors opening. The silence gone, the king and queen turned to see a guard entering.

"My queen," the guard began, "I apologize if I'm interrupting anything."

"It is no trouble," Serenity assured. "Is everything alright?"

The guard swallowed some saliva before he answered, "My queen, we are receiving a message… It's from _them_."

Serenity's face went from warm to cold, and even her husband frowned at what he heard. Neither of them had expected this to happen, nor did they want it. Unfortunately, they knew they could not deny this "simple" message.

"Thank you. You may leave us," was all Serenity said.

The guard was more than happy to leave, and once the doors closed behind him, the king and queen went to the center of the throne room. A small screen emerged from the floor and it was moments later that an image of a man appeared.

Serenity recognized the face: fair skin, brown hair with graying on the side, and old, blue eyes. The outfit was also familiar, a strange red armor that was too different to be part of Serenity's guards. And then, there was that golden emblem of his people, shaped like the infinity symbol, etched on his chest armor.

"_Neo-Queen Serenity, King Darien,_" the man greeted them with a nod, his voice deep and brooding.

"Commander Andred," Serenity returned with a smile, faked though. "How can I help you?"

The commander cleared his throat. "_I wish to inform you that one of our crafts, a small pod, has been sighted within in your vicinity. It will be approaching your territory. My orders are to arrive there and pick the contents of the pod._"

"And you wish for us to make sure no else finds this pod?" Darien surmised.

"_Yes_," the commander nodded. "_The pod in question was accidentally jettisoned from one of our ships. It should be unharmed by the time I arrive, and I expect for you to fully cooperate with this._"

The king and queen of Crystal Tokyo glanced at each other. Their 'ally' was going to make a visit to Earth and all for a simple pod? There had to be more to this than what the commander was telling them.

"_However_," two pairs of eyes went to the commander, "_do not attempt to take the pod for yourselves. Hiding the pod will be seen as an act of betrayal to our pact. Remember, without us, you wouldn't have been able to rebuild your kingdom from the Negamoon Crisis._"

Serenity suppressed the urge to frown. "I haven't forgotten, commander. I will make sure your pod remains safe. Give Lord Rassilon our regards."

With that, the screen went blank and the computer returned back to underneath the throne room floor. The two stared at the space in silence for many moments until Darien looked at his wife. "Whatever is in that pod, they want it badly," he said immediately, not beating around the bush. "Otherwise, they wouldn't be going through all of this trouble."

"I know," Serenity paused to ponder. "Perhaps, we should take a look at this pod and find out just what all this fuss is about."

Darien's eyes widen. "You can't be serious. You know what powers the Time Lords have. We can't risk betraying them."

"I'm not suggesting we betray them. Only we just take a look at the pod," she replied in an assuring tone. "If it's of no value, then our dear commander can have the pod."

"And if it is important?"

Serenity opened her mouth, but another voice spoke. "Mom? Dad?"

Both the king and queen of Earth turned their gaze from each other to see her daughter, Rini. Her pink pig-tails stuck out as she entered through the opened entrance of the throne room.

Darien knelt down so he was at eye-level with his daughter. "Rini, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered. "I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Come here, you," and the king scooped up the little princess in his arms.

A small giggle left Rini as she held herself close to her father, who let out his own small laugh. Serenity smiled, glad for the few instances of joy she could share with her family.

After finding comfort in her father's arms, Rini spared a glance to her mother. "Is everything alright, mom?"

Serenity lovingly stroked the pink hair. "I'm fine, Rini. Just a little tired," she gave a comforting smile. She then turned to her husband. "I'll take care our business. You can send Rini back to bed."

Though uncertain, Darien nodded before looking at his daughter. "Come on, Rini. Off to bed," he told her, leaving the room with Rini in his arms. The queen watched as the doors closed behind her family.

Now alone, Serenity's warm smile thinned as she began to think of what Darien said. What she suggested was a risky move. Serenity feared what would happen if the Time Lords ever found out, but she knew that there was something off about this.

The queen turned around to leave the throne room. First, she would contact Sailor Pluto and inform her of the situation. Pluto would set up the barrier stalling the Time Lords while Serenity's guards could investigate the pod. What to do with afterwards, she would wait until she knew about the pod.

* * *

"Hey Alam, catch!"

Hearing his name, Alam blinked and found a yellow ball flying towards him. He caught it with both hands and found himself staring at Rina's four children, all of them in streets of old Tokyo. The one who called him, the older girl, was in front of them. "Nice catch!" she beamed with a smile.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Now go far!"

All four children ran back and distanced themselves from Alam, who tossed the ball. It rose into the air and fell towards the children. It was the youngest one, the girl, who caught the ball. "I caught it! I caught it!" she laughed, holding the ball up like a trophy.

"Ah, I wanted to catch it!" one of her older siblings whined.

Alam almost laughed. Playing with Nina's children always brightened up the young man's grim lifestyle. The children's own lives as exiles were difficult, living in the cold and eating off of food scraps. Moments of joy were far and few between, and had to be savoured.

"Hey, what it is?" Alam heard one of the boys ask.

When he looked, Alam realized the question had not been directed at him, but at someone else. The three children were looking at their youngest sibling, the one who caught ball. She was not looking at them, but at the sky.

Curiosity grew in Alam and he asked, "What is it? Is everything alright?"

As Alam and the other walked towards the young girl, she wordlessly pointed a finger at the sky and everyone looked at the direction. While the children stared blankly at the sky, Alam's eyes were filled with surprise and concern.

Alam immediately looked at the children. "Head back home. Tell your mother what's going on and stay put." Without question, the children ran off. Once all of them were departed, Alam looked back at the sky to see the source of his newfound concern.

A bright line shot across Earth's night sky. Alam thought it was a comet or a meteor, like he read in books. There was something strange about the head of the "comet." Whatever that object was, it was getting larger and larger with every second...

_KABOOM!_

Alam's eyes widen seeing a cloud of smoke arose from where the object crash. From what he could tell, it crashed somewhere between Crystal Tokyo and his position. Alam slowly started his trek towards and-

A jolt of pain shot through Alam's head and he stopped. He could feel a jumble of emotions crowding in the back of his mind. There were two emotions that stood out, however. It took him a few moments to realize what they were. Fear and pain.

The feeling subsided and Alam ran as fast as he could towards the source of the smoke, his flowing behind him.

* * *

"My queen, we have found the pod."

Serenity whirled her head away from the balcony to the one who gave the news. That person was a green-haired woman with a large key-shaped staff in hand. She wore the white the uniform of the Crystal Tokyo's defender's, the Sailor Scouts, completed with a mini-skirt.

"Thank you, Pluto," Serenity replied before pausing. Then, she asked, "Has the time barrier been placed?"

"It has, my queen," Pluto nodded.

"Then we must hurry." Quickly, the queen gave her orders. "Inform the Inners they are to secure the pod. A squadron of royal guards are to accompany them as well."

"I will, milady," the Sailor Scout replied. "And what of Small Lady?"

Hearing the name, Serenity was silent for many moments. Small Lady, the nickname given to Rini by Crystal Tokyo and the Sailor Scouts. Rini would need protection if anything went wrong, especially for, heaven forbid, the Time Lords finding out about Serenity's "investigation."

"Sailor Saturn is to guard my daughter," Serenity finally answered. "I can't risk her being involved in this."

Pluto gave a small bow before departing. Serenity heard the sound of doors closing behind the Sailor Scout, leaving the queen alone in her throne room. The silence only left an uncomfortable feeling in Serenity as she stood there, knowing all she could do was wait and hope for all of this to be over quickly.

* * *

Alam panted as he rushed past the final line of homes in old Tokyo. The ruins gone, replaced by a wasteland right outside and Crystal Tokyo not too far away. The wasteland stretched for less than a mile with only a lone, thin path on the dirt.

The young man's run ended, his feet coming to a long and he found himself staring at a large fire. It was like a bonfire, the flames dancing about and leaving a trail of a smoke in the air. The source of the fire itself was something Alam did not expect.

Buried partially in the dirt was a cylindrical pod of some kind, large enough to fit a few people inside. The object was white without any markings and Alam could see the flames themselves emerging from some opening. He just stared at them, wondering if there was anything inside of that pod.

Suddenly, a hand shot up from the flames.

Alam's eyes widen. There _was_ a person inside that pod. And that person would be burning to death if not taken out of there soon! "Hold on!" he called as he stretched out a hand.

Closing his eyes, Alam dragged out the mysterious power inside of him. He felt his power grasp onto the lonely hand and he slowly pulled it from the flames. Alam never tried carrying anything as heavy as a person before, but he did not have time to worry about that. A life was a risk and he need to save it.

"Come on," Alam squeezed his eyes shut to focus.

Slowly, the hand was dragged out of the flaming pod, and that hand slowly turned into a woman. Alam carried his hand through the air and the woman followed the path, floating away from the fire. The woman's feet touched on the ground and Alam opened his eyes to get a good look at her.

The woman Alam rescued had long blond hair and blue eyes, and had a youthful disposition, though she was old to be his mother. Her attire was a long red robe with golden patterns, fancier than the nobles of Crystal Tokyo.

The woman ignored the blood trickling down her head and faced her savior. "Hello there. I seem to be lost," she greeted.

If Alam was not so shocked, he could was raised a curious eyebrow. This woman spoke with an accent from long ago–British, Alam believed it was called.

Alam came out of his thoughts when the woman stumbled forward. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine," the woman assured. "Just a little… tired…"

Her voice trailed off as she started to fall forward. Alam quickly caught her and stared at the woman. She was unconscious, definitely due to the blood loss from her cut and other possible injuries she sustained in the crash.

Alam gave a quick glance to Crystal Tokyo, then the pod, and back at the unconscious woman. It would not be long before the Crystal Tokyo guards would come and Alam wanted to be long gone before then. Besides, there was an injured woman who needed treatment.

Carrying the strange woman in his arms, Alam dragged her away from pod. As he did, he left small tracks on the ground leading towards the ruins of old Tokyo.

* * *

A/N: Alright that's chapter 1. What do you think? Was it good, bad, or meh? Was I being lazy? I think I was in some places.

Yes, this crossover does involve Sailor Moon and Doctor Who (as well as a bunch of other things as you will soon see). They, their ideas, and their characters belong to their respective owners, with exception to any OCs mentioned in this chapter (which includes the main lead, Alam).

With Doctor Who, the Time Lords here are being sent to another universe, instead of (spoiler alert to those who haven't seen the "Day of the Doctor") being in a parallel pocket universe. I actually had this idea before "Day of the Doctor," and I thought it would not work, but I decided to go with it anyway.

Now with Sailor Moon, I'm following more of the English dub done by DIC and its continuity because it's the only thing I've seen of Sailor Moon. I apologize to fans of the original Japanese dub if you're distressed by this. To the fans, I also apologize if I'm turning Crystal Tokyo into a dystopia and making Neo-Queen Serenity seem like a tyrant and/or making her seem weak and reliant on an outside source for help.

That's it for now. I hope you like this chapter and if there were any problems, please let me know so I can know what to do right in later chapters. Thanks.

Raika out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Usual stuff. I don't own any concepts or characters that come from the following franchises mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Kazu, the physician of the exiles, happily hummed to himself as he walked around his home with his kit in hand. It had been an easy day for the old doctor, only needed to treat a few children with a small cold. Now, Kazu was busy cleaning up for the next person to come in.

Just as he set his kit on the table, there was a knock at the door. "Kazu! Are you in?!" Kazu heard and his wrinkled face smiled, recognizing the voice.

Wiping his hands on his rags, he approached the door. "Alam, is that you? It's been a while since you came here. Did you get into another fight with the guards or…" Kazu stopped when he opened the door and his eyes widen to see Alam out in the cold.

Nothing was wrong with Alam–in fact, the young man was in perfect health. The woman leaning on Alam, however, was unconscious with blood trickling from her head. "Bring her inside," Kazu said as he moved aside for Alam.

As Alam brought the woman in, he quickly looked around the doctor's "clinic," a small and dusty place with one room. "Set her on the table," he heard Kazu.

Alam found the old physician walking past him. He brought the red-robed woman to the lone table in the center, while Kazu went for the surrounding shelves of medicine and surgical tools. Just as Alam gentle set the woman on it, something metal fell from the red robe and hit the floor with a _clink_.

Curious, the young man quickly picked it up. It was a disk-shaped object, small enough fit in his palm, and made of a strange golden metal. Alam was not sure what the object was.

"Where did you find her?" Alam heard Kazu again and he saw the older man grabbing his kit.

"In the wasteland outside," he answered, hiding the small object under his cloak. "I don't think she's from Crystal Tokyo."

Kazi came to the woman's side and glanced momentarily. "Probably not," Kazu agreed as he placed his kit on the table. "These clothes are too fancy. I don't think even the queen has something like this."

Alam already found that fact when he first found this strange woman. "Can you do anything for her?" he asked.

Again, Kazu glanced at his new patient. "Well, she breathing, that's for sure. She does have that cut on her head. Maybe she has a concussion." He looked back up at Alam. "I'll see what I can do."

That was all Alam needed to hear and with a nod, he turned around, leaving the woman in Kazu's hands. Hopefully, the woman would wake up soon and answer some questions he had.

* * *

Kazu, the physician of the exiles, happily hummed to himself as he walked around his home with his kit in hand. It had been an easy day for the old doctor, only needed to treat a few children with a small cold. Now, Kazu was busy cleaning up for the next person to come in.

Just as he set his kit on the table, there was a knock at the door. "Kazu! Are you in?!" Kazu heard and his wrinkled face smiled, recognizing the voice.

Wiping his hands on his rags, he approached the door. "Alam, is that you? It's been a while since you came here. Did you get into another fight with the guards or…" Kazu stopped when he opened the door and his eyes widen to see Alam out in the cold.

Nothing was wrong with Alam–in fact, the young man was in perfect health. The woman leaning on Alam, however, was unconscious with blood tricking from her head. "Bring her inside," Kazu said as he moved aside for Alam.

As Alam brought the woman in, he quickly looked around the doctor's "clinic," a small and dusty place with one room. "Set her on the table," he heard Kazu.

Alam found the old physician walking past him and nearby the table in the center, the one he mentioned. While Kazu went for the surrounding shelves of medicine and surgical tools, Alam brought the red-robed woman to the table. Just as he gentle set the new patient on it, something metal fell from the woman's robe and hit the floor with a _clink_.

Curious, the young man quickly picked it up and stared at it. It was a circular object, small enough fit in his palm, and made of a strange metal. It was also made of some strange technology way too advance than anything Alam has seen in Crystal Tokyo.

"Where did you find her?" Alam heard Kazu again and he saw the older man grabbing his kit.

"In the wasteland outside," he answered, hiding the small object under his cloak. "I don't think she's from Crystal Tokyo."

Kazi came to the woman's side and glanced momentarily. "Probably not," Kazu agreed as he placed his kit on the table. "These clothes are too fancy. I don't think even the queen has something like this."

Alam already found that fact when he first found this strange woman. "Can you do anything for her?" he asked.

Again, Kazu glanced at his new patient. "Well, she breathing, that's for sure. She does have that cut on her head. Maybe she has a concussion." He looked back up at Alam. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The doors closed behind Commander Andred as he entered the bridge of his ship. He kept his back straight and shoulders squared, carrying an air of authority around him. Andred's red cape brushed on the golden floor and he kept walking towards the command chair in the center.

Off to the sides, Andred's fellow Time Lords donned the seal of Rassilon on their red armor. They kept a calm and organized atmosphere as they manned their respective computer terminals and managed the status of the ship. The only except was that they did not have a cape.

"Report," the commander barked aloud, pushing his cape side to sit down.

Another Time Lord, a simple soldier, approached Andred from the side and saluted. "Commander, we've materialized in order of Sol-Three, as ordered. However…" His voice trailed off and his hesitation did not go unnoticed.

"However what, soldier?" Andred asked impatiently. "Has something happened?"

The soldier swallowed. "However, we're unable to enter its atmosphere. Something is preventing us from descending."

A frown creased the commander's face and he was silent for many moments. "Give me a visual of the planet," he finally ordered.

On the far end, the blank screen flashed, and image of the planet tagged as Sol-3 or Earth appeared. It seemed like any other planet with continents on blue water, despite the large patches of ice over it. There was something different, however with A strange field of energy, nearly transparent, covering the planet's atmosphere.

"A time barrier," the commander recognized, much to his frustration. He had seen it many times to know it on the spot.

The time barrier was Earth's means of defense from invasion, blockading any entrance. The one who put the time barrier was most likely Pluto, the rumored Sailor Scout of time, and it was her barrier keeping Andred from his mission. However, Pluto would not do so without receiving any orders from her queen.

Andred turned to the soldier. "Set up a channel with the throne room. I wish to talk to Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Yes sir." With a salute, the soldier departed.

Returning his eyes to the screen, Andred stared at the image of Earth. Moments later, and it was replaced by the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity's face lit up with surprise as she greeted him, "_Commander Andred, this call is unexpected._"

"It is," Andred said, getting to the point. "Neo-Queen Serenity, it has come to my attention that the time barrier is up. I believed our treaty established that the barrier was no longer needed."

"_I apologize, but it is for the safety of my subjects,_" Serenity explained. "_With recent news of this pod, I thought it would be best to make sure nothing else entered the atmosphere. Also, our treaty stated the existence of the Time Lords was to be kept a secret from my people._"

The commander's lips turned into a thin line. "Very well," he spoke. "I'm assuming the pod has been found."

"_It has_," the queen nodded._ "I've deployed my Sailor Scouts to secure it. Once it's safe, I will order Pluto to drop the barrier. The pod will be given to you, I promise._"

"I expect you to keep it, then," Andred returned and Serenity disappeared with a push of a button on his chair.

"She's hiding something from us," said the same soldier from before as he returned his commander's side.

"Of course she is," Andred told him, "but we'll be ready."

The soldier stared at him. "What are you orders?"

The commander quickly answered, "Send a message to Lord Rassilon. Inform him that the fugitive is on Earth and we suspect some treachery from Serenity. We request ships to be on standby, whether my suspicions may be true or not."

"And if they are true, sir?" the soldier posed the question.

"Then, those ships are ordered to occupy Crystal Tokyo."

Though surprised at the answer, the soldier complied with a salute. "Yes, sir," and he turned to convey the message, leaving Andred in his thoughts.

The commander stroked his hairless chin and stared at the Earth on the viewing screen. For five years, he tried to keep a relation between his people and Earth, no matter how shaky it was, but the fugitive's arrival may have changed that. Whatever the case of the fugitive, Andred hoped that Serenity was not foolish enough to try anything.

* * *

Alam could feel the chilly air as he waited outside of Kazu's "clinic." It was afternoon so it was not that cold, and his cloak gave him enough warmth. It allowed him to focus on the strange circular device that he held between his fingers.

Alam eyed every bit of it. Now, he noticed there were lines all over that made it look like a circuit. The technology was advanced, more advanced than Crystal Tokyo's, and it left Alam stumped. Alam would have thought more if he did not notice the button the disk's edge.

He pressed the button and a bright flash of blue light came out of the hole on the device. Startled, Alam almost jumped and its flat side fell from his hand. It lied on ground and a light emerged from the device.

The light took shape of an object… no, a person. It was a man of old age with a bald head and some wrinkles on his face. Besides his head, all Alam could see was some red armor on his person.

Now, Alam knew what the image was: a hologram. He had seen them many times during his "adventures" in Crystal Tokyo, but those required large generators, not a small disk.

Before he could think anymore, the hologram fizzled and a voice emerged. "_… if you are watching, you have finally reached Earth._" The message was distorted, but Alam recognized the voice as the old man's. It had a similar accent to the woman Alam found, but a little rougher. "_Once you have arrived, meet with the… protect the… keep the information safe…_" The voice turned to static and the hologram faded away.

Alam stared at the empty space the hologram once took, and more questions ran through his head. Just what was going on? What was this hologram? Who _was_ that woman he rescued?

"Alam, you should come here!" Alam heard Kazu, taking him out of his thoughts.

After grabbing the disk, Alam immediately went inside and found Kazu still with his patient. "What is it?" Alam asked as he walked up to the table.

Kazu raised his face, and the look surprised Alam. On his face was a hint of seriousness, an expression Alam had rarely seen. "Tell me again, where did you find her?"

"In the wasteland, like I said."

Kazu was not convinced. "Really?"

"Yes," Alam nodded. "Why are you asking me this?"

The physician handed his stethoscope. "Listen for yourself."

While a little confused, Alam put on the stethoscope and placed the bell end on the woman's chest. He was not sure what he heard at first so he went from one side to the other. It did not change as he heard the same thing.

_Dumdumdumdum. Dumdumdumdum. Dumdumdum._

Alam brought the stethoscope away, and he stared at Kazu with wide eyes. "Two hearts… This woman has two hearts."

The old physician crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what was it you said? And how much of that was true?"

Alam sighed. "It's partially true. I was with Rina's kids when I saw something falling from the sky. It turned out to be some kind of pod, I think," he gestured to the woman, "and she was inside of it."

Kazu uncrossed his arms. "That explains it, then. She has to be an alien."

"Aliens?" Alam raised an eyebrow. "But that seems impossible."

"Alam, this woman has _two_ hearts! _That_ seems impossible!

"Ow… Nice for you to notice," came from another voice.

The two men backed away from the patient on the table. The woman was now stirring and she placed a hand on her now bandaged head as she sat up. Her eyelids opened and she stared around at Kazu's home with blue eyes. "Well, at least I'm not out in the cold," the woman muttered before staring at Alam. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes," he managed to say through his surprise. "I brought you here and Kazu helped with your injuries."

The woman swung her legs over the table and told the two men, "Well, I believe I owe you two my life." Then smirked and quietly added, "Well, one of them, anyway."

That sentence added more confusion to the two humans. "Just what…" Alam began, but the woman cut him off.

"… what am I? Well, I can confirm that I'm not human."

"So you are an alien," Kazu stated, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"To be fair, you seem alien to me," she pointed out.

Alam could not believe what he was hearing. A strange woman with two hearts? Aliens that look like humans? Instead of finding answers, Alam only ended up with a pile of more questions that bothered him to no end.

"My name is Romana," the woman's voice brought Alam out of his thoughts.

"I'm Alam," he replied, "and this is Doctor Kazu."

"Can you tell me where am I? Is this Crystal Tokyo?"

The name made Alam's jaw muscles tense, and he gritted his teeth. Kazu noticed and answered for him, "No. You're in the ruins of old Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo's is quite a journey from here."

"I see," the woman, Romana as she called herself, said. "Is there anyone in charge? Anyway for me to get to Crystal Tokyo?"

"Why do you need to get there?" Alam spoke, his voice daring close to a demand.

"I…" Romana began but stopped. "… I'm afraid I can't say just yet, but I can say I need to get there as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid not," Kazu objected. "You still have that concussion. You should at least rest until it's gone."

She whirled to the physician and her eyes met his. "I can assure you, my race is quite resilient."

"I'll believe that when I see you walk straight." Kazu's gaze remained undeterred.

Romana sighed in defeat. "Very well, if you insist. I will need some shelter for a while, though."

"You can stay at my place," Alam offered, catching the other two's attention. "There's more than enough room for one person, and it's warm enough. We can leave right now, if you want."

Romana seemed a little surprised, but showed no sign in her voice. "Perhaps, it would be best if we left." She got up from the bed and looked at the young man. "Thank you."

Just as Romana walked passed Alam, he turned, but he stopped when Kazu grabbed his arm. "Are you sure about this?" Kazu asked.

Alam turned to the old doctor. "I don't know, but I need to find some answers. Something strange is going on and it has to do with her."

"That's not what I meant." There was a look in Kazu's eyes, one Alam noticed very well.

"I'll be fine," Alam assured. "Nothing bad will happen."

Reluctantly, Kazu released his grip. "I hope you know what you're doing," and he turned away.

"So do I," Alam muttered, taking his leave.

* * *

Sailor Mars rubbed her arms as the cold wind brushed up against her and her raven hair. Her uniform provided some heat, but not enough to warm her in the wasteland lying outside of Crystal Tokyo. Mars' eyes went to the pod, the burning fires now nothing more than smoke and hot air.

Standing near the pod was Sailor Mercury, her mini-computer in her hands and a blue visor that matched her hair. Standing guard with Mars were the other Scouts, Venus and Jupiter. The Crystal Tokyo guards who accompanied them scouted around the area and set up a perimeter to keep anyone away.

Venus approached Mercury. "Anything?" asked the blond Scout.

Mercury's visor slid away and she shook her head. "Nothing. The material is nothing in our records and I haven't gotten any temporal readings we expected."

"Can we get inside?" Mars joined in, her voice quiet enough to be heard by her fellow Scouts.

Again, Mercury shook her head. "If there was any entrance, it's been sealed off. I get inside and we can't open it."

Curious, Mars stared at the white pod and learned what Mercury said was true. If there had been any opening, it was closed off by a door. That sadly meant the Scouts could not find what the Time Lords kept inside of it.

"Whatever the case, we should inform the queen we have found the pod," Mars heard Jupiter and she turned to see the brunette towering over her fellow Scouts by a few centimeters. "She would know what to do with it."

"Agreed," Mercury nodded. "We can study this more at the palace with better equipment."

Footsteps made the four Scouts turned to see a man, wearing the crystalline armor of the elite guard. The guard approached and stood to attention, his spear in one hand and shield held closely to himself. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some news," the elite guard spoke.

It was Venus who inquired, "Is everything alright?"

The elite guard answered, "We've found tracks around the area. Someone may have attempted to take the pod or at least found it before running away."

"Do you know where the tracks lead?" asked Jupiter.

"We do," he said, but only shifted uncomfortably in his boots. The silence did not help either.

"Well? Where do the tracks lead?" pressed an impatient Mars.

The elite guard swallowed. "The tracks lead to the old ruins."

Mars regretted asking that question and she glanced at the other Scouts, who were uneasy as well. The old ruins housed the exile and no doubt there would be some resentment when the Scouts stepped in there. None of them wanted to deal with that, nor were they looking forward to being near those of darkness.

"What are your orders?" the guard's question made the Scouts stare at him.

The Scouts were unsure what to say, until Venus who broke the silence. "Perhaps, the guards should bring the pod back to the queen. We will go to find this intruder."

"At once," the elite guard nodded and he left rather quickly to gather the other guards.

Once the guard was out of earshot, Mars turned to Venus. "Are you sure about this? Being with those exiles may cause us more trouble than it's worth."

"Investigating would not hurt. We still need to find this person," Venus told her.

"That person may have taken something from the pod," Mercury pointed out. "If that's true, then we'll need to make sure that whatever was found did not fall into the wrong hands."

Jupiter backed them up. "Like it or not, we'll need to go there. Neo-Queen Serenity needs us to make sure everything goes alright."

Mars frowned at the others, but she knew they were right. "Very well," she conceded.

Now the vote unanimous, Venus stared at the old ruins in the distance. "We should head to the ruins now," she said. "Hopefully, we'll find what we're looking for."

"Let's just get this over with," Mars muttered as she and the others headed towards the ruins of old Tokyo.

* * *

AN: So that was chapter 2. Was there anything good? Were there any problems? Please leave comments to let me know. Thanks.

Raika out.


	4. Chapter 3

There was a knock on Kazu's door. "Hold on a second!" he called out, running to the door. He opened it and smiled, "Now what can I do…"

The old doctor trailed as his eyes glared to the four Sailor Scouts at his door. "What do you want?" he spoke, his voice now sour.

The blond, Sailor Venus he recognized, took a step forward. "We're here to look for someone who has stolen something."

"If you're looking for a thief, you've came to the wrong place," Kazu told the Scout. "I'm a doctor. I'm not interested in stealing things."

"We did not say you stole anything," Sailor Jupiter calmly stated. "We're on a mission for Crystal Tokyo."

There was something about the words that made Kazu suspicious, but he never showed it. Any curiosity as to why the Scouts would be in the old ruins was put away and decided to humor them.

Kazu crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are you looking for this person? What did he steal?"

"We're not open to say," harshly came from Mars.

Mercury stepped forward, catching Kazu's attention as she said, "We were in the wastelands when we found tracks that led. We believe this person has stolen something important."

For a moment, Kazu's eyes widen with surprise, but quickly returned to his hardened stare. They were after Alam and that alien woman he found. Kazu knew he had to be careful with his next words if he and Alam were going to avoid any future problems.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I've only dealt with patients all day," Kazu said evenly. It was partially true as he treated Romana as a patient. "I suggest you search somewhere else. Good day."

With that, Kazu slammed the door in front of the Scouts. He did not care if they would blast down the door, he just wanted them gone. Fortunately, they did not and Kazu soon heard their fading footsteps. With the Scouts gone, Kazu let his hatred go away and was worried.

The Scouts were after Alam and Kazu knew he could not leave without the Scouts following him. All Kazu really could do was worry about the young man. "Alam, what have you gotten yourself into?" Kazu wondered.

* * *

Dust rose into the air when Alam pulled a book from an old shelf and he coughed. Waving away the dust with a free hand, he turned Romana standing beside him. "Here you go," Alam handed her the book.

"Thanks," Romana said as she opened the book. After a few pages, she mused, "Really interesting. So you say the entire planet went under an ice age in the twenty-first century?"

"The Great Freeze, yes," Alam answered as he stepped down the ladder. "After that, Crystal Tokyo was established as a sort of a haven for the survivors."

Romana looked up to Alam. "But you live out here. From what I've seen, you can barely survive here. Why?" She saw Alam almost tense up at that and quickly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't meant to…"

"No, it's alright," he assured, relaxing a bit. "We're not really welcomed members of society, here. We didn't agree to live under Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Darien."

"Crystal Tokyo's rulers," Romana identified.

"Yes," Alam nodded.

"I see. And you were exiled from Crystal Tokyo as a result." He nodded again and Romana looked around the library they were in. "And this has been your home?"

"Yeah, ever since then," Alam said, looking around as his home. What was once a small public library used by plenty, it was now empty. Dust and cobwebs covered the bookshelves, some of which had not been touched in years.

"Now that I've answered your questions," Alam turned to Romana, "perhaps you can answer mine."

The alien woman closed the book. "Very well. Ask away."

Alam often read library books on alien theories and some sci-fi books, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. He had to ask the right questions so Romana, if that was her real name, could answer his questions. Hopefully, she would.

Clearing his throat, Alam began. "To start off, just what _are_ you?"

"Gallifreyan."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Gallifreyan. That's the name of my race," Romana clarified. "I come from the planet Gallifrey. Where that is… well, I can't really say."

After a few moments of thinking, Alam asked, "So what happened to you then? Did you crash?"

"That's quite a few questions," Romana said with a small smirk. Nonetheless, she answered, "The crashing was unexpected. My ship had been under attack, and it had been damaged."

Probably went into some escape pod, Alam thought to himself, believing that a spaceship always need an escape pod. That reminded Alam of the small disk he kept in his pockets and he continued, "So who was attacking you, then? Would they be here?"

There was some hesitation before Romana spoke. "That is something I can't really say."

"I see," Alam turned to the bookcase. That had been the same answer she gave before back at Kazu's place. There was little he could do, so he decided to use other methods.

As Alam pretended to look for a book, he closed his eyes and began extending his senses. Alam felt something, a mind so different than the usual human–Romana's mind, obviously. So he began his attempt at probing.

Alam was met with a hard wall. It was unlike anything Alam felt before in other people's minds, filled with unrecognizable symbols. There was the image of two faces, both of them female and human. What they were doing in Romana's mind?

"Ah, telepathy. I haven't felt that in a long time," he heard Romana say with an almost nostalgic tone. "You seem to have some psychic abilities unlike the others here."

Coming back to reality, Alam whirled to Romana with wide eyes. "How do you know?" he questioned with an edge as his body tensed.

"It comes with my kind," Romana said calmly. "We do have some psychic awareness, though we rarely act on it. As for your abilities, I suspected when you pulled me out of the fire. Now, you confirmed that."

"Most don't really know." Alam relaxed his body but kept his eyes narrowed. She knew a secret he tried to keep from most, save for a few like Rina and Kazu.

"Well, I can keep a secret. You have no worries," Romana smiled.

For some reason, Alam knew Romana meant what she said. Perhaps, it was his strange abilities telling him that–he was not sure. He may not have liked it, but it would do for now.

"Now, I believe there are some more books you wanted to show me," Alam heard Romana and stared at her.

"Alright," Alam said, turning to the bookshelf and looking for another book. As he did, he felt the strange device shift in his pockets.

* * *

"That ended well," Mars muttered bitterly as she walked away with the other Scouts. "Can we still follow the footprints?"

Mercury shook her head. "The tracks ended at the doctor's place."

Mars let out a long sigh. After half an hour, the four Sailor Scouts finally found a place to where the trail of footsteps ended. However, they came with resistance, just as they expected, and now there was no other means of finding the trespasser.

"Maybe we can ask around and see if we can find anything," Jupiter suggested.

"It's something," Venus agreed. "Let's spread out."

No one disagreed and they parted ways, each going in an entirely different direction. Mercury had her mini-computer out to scan for anything extraordinary, while the rest simply used their eyes to look around. Mars kept herself further from the others, walking away for searching for any sign of a trail.

Her eyes fell on an old building. Inside, Mars saw, were a few large box-shaped machines that people videogames on, far before the Great Freeze. The sign outside was old and worn, but some of the letters could still be read. Though it had been long, Mars recognized it very well…

_"Serena, what are you doing?"_

_"Just playing the new… oh no! How could I lose?!"_

_"Move out of the way, meatball head! Let me show you how it's done!"_

_"Raye, get off the controller!"_

Mars almost sighed, just almost. It had been so long since the Great Freeze that she almost forgotten about that time. The others would say they had good memories in the remains of what had been their own town of Juuban.

Mars, on the other hand, did not have the same nostalgia. She saw ruins just that, ruins. Much like the arcade, everything was piled under rubble… along with the happiness that came with it.

Then, Mars heard something bouncing. She stared forwards to see a yellow ball, old and dirty, lightly bouncing on the ground. The bounces went smaller and smaller until the ball rolled and came to rest at her feet. Curious, Mars picked up the ball and looked at it.

"Um excuse me?" Mars heard a quiet voice.

She looked from the ball to the voice's owner. In front of Mars was a girl, no older than six years, and dressed in rags. The girl was one of the exiles, from her dirtied look, but she did not seem to recognize Mars. "Can I have my ball back?" the girl asked.

Mars walked over and bent down to hold out the ball. "Here you go."

The girl took the ball and said, "Thank you."

"What are you doing out here?" Mars wondered. She did not expect to see anyone out in the streets, not with her and the Scouts out anyway. The question itself, though prodding a little, was innocent enough.

"My mom told me not to talk with strangers," was the answer Mars got and she almost smiled. Though the girl was a child of those with darkness, she still was a child and came with naiveté.

"Your mom is very wise," Mars crouched down to be at the same eye-level as the girl, "but I need some help. I'm trying to look for something and I think it's somewhere around here. Maybe you can help me."

There was reluctance in the girl, but she gave in and said, "My mom did say helping people was good. If it's to help…"

Now that was out of the way, Mars began, "Can you tell what you were doing out here?"

"I was outside playing," the girl answered.

"By yourself?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "I was playing with my brothers and sisters, but mom told us to stay home… after seeing that falling star."

That surprised Mars. Falling star? Did the girl meant that she saw the strange pod? "Was anyone with you while you were playing?"

"Alam was with us. He told us to go home before he went away. I think he was trying to find that falling star" Mars was starting to piece the muzzles together. "Alam's very nice. He always helps mom out by getting food."

No doubt by stealing them from Crystal Tokyo, Mars thought before asking, "Do you know where he lives?"

The girl pointed down to a row of buildings. "He lives in the library at the very end."

After glancing down the street, Mars stood. "Best if you go home. You might worry your mom. And thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," the girl smiled as she turned around. She stopped to look back at Mars. "I hope you find what you're looking for!"

And so, the girl ran down the street away from Mars. Once out of ear shot, Mars turned around and headed in the other direction. She had the person they were looking for, and now she needed to find the other Scouts and tell them about it.

* * *

A strange sensation tingled throughout Alam's entire body, making his head whirl away from the bookshelf. He could feel four presences, each carrying taint of the light of Crystal Tokyo, and getting closer. Alarm spread over Alam's face and he quickly ran down the aisle of books to Romana.

Alam found her in the open spaces of the library, sitting at a nearby table. Romana had heard Alam's approach, so she looked up from the book she was reading and saw the alarm on his face. "What is it?" she asked with concern in her voice.

After a moment, Alam told her, "I felt something strange. Someone's coming here."

The concern on Romana's face grew, but it was now towards what Alam said. "Do you know who it is?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Alam said, "But I can feel four people coming here. And I think they're from Crystal Tokyo."

Immediately, Romana put the book down and stood. "Are you sure about that?" There was alarm–yet some hope–in her voice, Alam noticed, most likely she saw the opportunity of getting to Crystal Tokyo.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alam nodded nevertheless. "I should get you out of here before they arrive."

A moment later and Romana agreed, "Probably for the best. Let's go."

And so, Alam left with Romana following. Alam was surprised at the alien woman's answer. He originally thought Romana saw it as a chance to get to Crystal Tokyo. Her answer said otherwise, making Alam wonder about just what why was Romana on Earth in the first place.

Then, there were those four people he felt. It was unlikely why anyone from Crystal Tokyo would be in the ruins, but Alam had his suspicions. He really hoped that those suspicions were wrong.

Alam and Romana reached the front door, the only means of entering and exiting, and swung it open. Sadly, they were met with four women, dressed in familiar white uniforms of Crystal Tokyo's protectors. "That's far enough," Sailor Jupiter said aloud, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alam bit back a curse, his suspicions now confirmed. "What do you want?" he asked evenly, his eyes darted from one Scout to the next.

From the four Scouts, Venus spoke up, "We found a strange pod in the waste. Does that sound familiar?"

"I'm afraid not," Alam lied.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Romana. "Alam," she said, "maybe you should stay inside. We can't back out of this."

The Scouts' attention fell on the alien woman and their eyes widen. Alam himself noticed it when he turned back to face them. He almost took a step back when all four Scouts stepped forward. "What are you doing?" Alam demanded.

"We need you to come with us. The _both _of you," Venus answered, her eyes going to Romana.

Hearing the tone in Venus' words, Alam could feel something akin to danger. It did not help with the stares they were getting from the Scouts–especially from Sailor Mars, who looked like she was studying him more than Romana. Slowly, Alam bent his knees and dug into his power.

Then, Alam sprung, holding his outstretched hand to the Scouts. The four women were taken by surprise as they flew off their feet and fell on their backs. "Let's get out of here!" Alam shouted to Romana before running off.

"Alam, wait!" Alam heard her, but he already passed the knocked over Scouts.

Venus let out a small groan as she slowly rose from the ground with the others. Seeing the exile on the run, she quickly shook her shock away and shouted, "Halt! Stop or we will use force!"

The words fell on deaf ears as Alam continued to run. Venus mentally let a sigh of irritation. Why did they always have to make this so difficult? Venus wondered before she started one of her attacks, "_Venus Love Chain Encircle!_"

Alam heard the call and looked over his shoulder to see a chain of golden hearts coming towards him. He turned and used his power again, the invisible grasp tossing some fallen snow. A futile effort as the snow was cut apart before the chain wrapped around Alam's legs, causing him to fall.

"Alam!" Romana shouted, but before she could rush to Alam's aide, Sailors Jupiter and Mercury blocked her path.

"I don't think so," Jupiter warned, leaving Romana to watch Alam.

The young exile groaned as he propped himself on his elbows. He tried to move his legs, but they were still trapped in Venus' chain, leaving him only to crawl. Even then, Alam felt a pair of hands restrained his right arm while another pair grabbed his left. His attempts to break free from their grasp were in vain.

"What do we do with him?" he heard a distant voice ask. Jupiter, he remembered her voice from moments ago.

"We'll take him with us," came from Venus. "A cell should be enough to hold him."

Then, Alam felt the two pairs of hands hefted him up and he found himself staring at Venus and Mars, the latter of whom glanced at Alam disdainfully. He slightly turned his head and found Romana was being "escorted" by Mercury and Mars on either side as well. Neither of them could do anything as they were taken away from old Tokyo to its crystalline counterpart in the distant.

* * *

AN: There's chapter 3. Now with this one, I was really hesitant on how I should be portraying the Sailor Scouts because I was worried about treating fairly. I personally don't think I did that well, but I'll leave that decision up to you.

What did you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please let me know by leaving a review and please give _constructive criticism_, so I know what to fix in the future. Thanks

Raika out.


End file.
